Hero
by Redkunst
Summary: OS- Je dois me battre aujourd'hui...Pour vivre un autre jour...Mon esprit me parle aujourd'hui...! Ma voix sera entendue aujourd'hui! Je dois lutter...Mais je suis juste un homme...! Je ne suis pas surhumain! Ma voix sera entendue aujourd'hui...! Song-fic


**T**itre : Hero

**A**uteur : The Ice Cat

**R**ésumé : _Je dois me battre aujourd'hui...Pour vivre un autre jour...Mon esprit me parle aujourd'hui...!(Ma voix sera entendue aujourd'hui!)Je dois lutter...Mais je suis juste un homme...!(Je ne suis pas surhumain!)Ma voix sera entendue aujourd'hui...!_

**D**isclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Rowling, la chanson à Skillet et la traduction de la chanson un (ou une) certain(e) The_Shadow de _paroles-musique. Com. _Comme vous vous en doutez, le titre de la chanson est Hero. ^^

**N**ote : Comme pour tout mes OS il n'y a pas de bêta, donc désolé pour toutes les fautes ! ^^

**N**ote **2** : Pour ceux qui suivent 'Mission séduction, attention à toi ptit vampire !', la risque risque de mettre du temps à arriver car mon ordinateur (là c'est celui de ma mère) à des problèmes, et le chapitre, même commencer, ne pourrais pas être publié avant longtemps (ma mère en à marre que je squatte son ordi mais c'est pas pour ça qu'elle regarde le problème du mien ! XD)

_Bonne lecture … _

_**Hero**_

Me voila devant _lui_. Nos baguettes sont levées et depuis le rocher sur lequel je suis, je peux voir son sourire sadique. Victorieux. Comme s'il avait déjà gagné la guerre …

_**I'm just a step away...**_

_[Je suis juste un pas lointain...]_

_**I'm just a breath away...**__  
[__Je suis juste un souffle lointain...]_

_**Losin' my faith today...**__  
[__Perdant ma foi aujourd'hui...]_

_**(Fallin' off the edge today!)**__  
[__(Tombant du bord aujourd'hui!)]_

_**I am just a man...**__  
[__Je suis juste un homme...]_

_**Not superhuman...**__  
[__Pas surhumain...]_

_**Not superhuman...**__  
[__(Je ne suis pas surhumain!)]_

_**Someone save me from the hate!**__  
[__Quelqu'un ma sauve de la haine!]_

Je repense à Drago et derrière mon masque de courageux guerrier je me sens pleurer, tout au fond de moi je pleure, je tremble, et je cris de peur.

Je suis terrorisée. Je lui ai dit que j'allais revenir. Lui, est parti de l'Angleterre, il n'est pas en état de combattre à nos côté. Il porte un enfant. Notre enfant et je ne veux pas le perdre.

Je vois le sourire de mon ennemi de toujours s'agrandit. Il regarde mes yeux, puis mes joues et plisse les yeux. Je devine que mon masque est brisé. Et que je pleure vraiment. Mais en regardant mes doigts que j'ai trempés de mes larmes j'écarquille les yeux. Du sang. Je pleure du sang. IL attaque le premier, et me touche par un sort de découte au bras gauche, me réveillant de ma 'transe' dans laquelle je m'étais plongé.

_**It's just another war...**_

_[C'est juste une autre guerre...]__  
__**Just another family torn...**_

_[Juste une autre famille déchirée...]__  
__**(Falling from my faith today!)**_

_[(Tombant à cause de ma foi aujourd'hui!)]__  
__**Just a step from the edge...**_

_[Juste un pas à partir du bord...]__  
__**Just another day in the world we live...**_

_[Juste un autre jour dans le monde où je vis...]__  
_

Nous échangeons des sorts. Ils sont de plus en plus puissant, je le sens. Je sens qui commence à fatiguer. Il n'est plus tout jeune aussi, il ne faut pas l'oublier, et puis, il ne doit pas faire beaucoup d'exercice lui ! Ha, pitoyable, j'essaye de faire de l'humour alors que je sens que de nous deux, c'est moi qui commence à se fatiguer.

_**I need a Hero...!**_

_[J'ai besoin d'un Héros...!]__  
__**(To save me now!)**_

_[(Pour me sauver maintenant!)]__  
__**I need a Hero...**_

_[J'ai besoin d'un Héros...!]__  
__**(Save me now!)**_

_[(Sauve-moi maintenant!)]__  
__**I need a Hero...!**_

_[J'ai besoin d'un Héros...!]__  
__**(To save my life!)**_

_[(Pour sauver ma vie!)]__  
__**A Hero'll save me...**_

_[Un Héros me sauvera...!]__  
__**(Just in time!)**_

_[(Juste à temps!)]_

Non, finalement j'ai raison. C'est lui qui fatigue. Mais je m'en fou. Je veux qu'il meure pour tout ceux qu'il a tué. Il va payé pour tout les crimes qu'il a commis. Je sais que je le sous estime un peu en se moment même, mais j'ai besoin d'être rassuré. Je ne veux pas mourir. Non pas maintenant.

_**I gotta fight today...**_

_[Je dois me battre aujourd'hui...]__  
__**To live another day...**_

_[Pour vivre un autre jour...]__  
__**Speakin' my mind today...!**_

_[Mon esprit me parle aujourd'hui...!]__  
__**(My voice will be heard today!)**_

_[(Ma voix sera entendue aujourd'hui!)]__  
__**I gotta make a stand...**_

_[Je dois lutter...]__  
__**But I am just a man...!**_

_[Mais je suis juste un homme...!]__  
__**(I'm not superhuman!)**_

_[(Je ne suis pas surhumain!)]__  
__**My voice will be heard today...!**_

_[Ma voix sera entendue aujourd'hui...!]_

Je sens ma magie qui augmente. Je veux vivre, elle le sait, elle veux m'aidée. Pour beaucoup la magie dépend du sorcier. Mais moi je sais, je sais que c'est l'inverse. C'est nous, pauvre humain, qui dépendons de ses dons. La magie est vivante, et n'aide que ceux qui l'aide et meurt pour elle. On est tous ses enfants. Des enfants qui s'autodétruisent pour avoir un morceau de terre.

Dommage pour Tom, la magie m'aide moi. Elle sait que si aujourd'hui, il gagnait elle mourrirait. Il détruirait toute cette famille qu'elle a mise tant de temps à construire.

_**It's just another war...**_

_[C'est juste une autre guerre...]__  
__**Just another family torn...**_

_[Juste une autre famille déchirée...]__  
__**(My voice will be heard today!)**_

_[(Ma voix sera entendue aujourd'hui!)]__  
__**It's just another kill...**_

_[Juste un autre tué...]__  
__**The countdown begins to destroy ourselves...!**_

_[Le compte à rebours commence pour nous détruire...!]_

Je la sens qui déferle en moi. Elle me guérie et me donne plus d'énergie. Plus de puissance.

__  
_**I need a Hero...!**_

_[J'ai besoin d'un Héros...!]__  
__**(To save me now!)**_

_[(Pour me sauver maintenant!)]__  
__**I need a Hero...!**_

_[J'ai besoin d'un Héros...!]__  
__**(Save me now!)**_

_[(Sauve-moi maintenant!)]__  
__**I need a Hero...!**_

_[J'ai besoin d'un Héros...!]__  
__**(To save my life!)**_

_[(Pour sauver ma vie!)]__  
__**A Hero'll save me just in time...!**_

_[Un Héros me sauvera...!]__  
__**(Just in time!)**_

_[(Juste à temps!)]__  
__**I need a Hero...**_

_[J'ai besoin d'un Héros...!]__  
__**(To save my life!)**_

_[(Pour sauver ma vie!)]__  
__**(A Hero!)**_

_[(Un Héros!)]__  
__**Just in time...!**_

_[Juste à temps...!]__  
__**Save me just in time...!**_

_[Sauve-moi juste à temps...!]__  
__**Save me just in time...!**_

_[Sauve-moi juste à temps...!]_

Je le sens qui commence à flancher. Il écarquille les yeux, ayant compris que j'avais le soutient de la magie elle-même. J'esquisse un sourire malicieux et triste à la fois. C'est marrant de voir un Voldemort à la figure déconfite. Au moins il aurait quelque chose de bien dans sa trop longue vie. Il m'a fait rire comme un fou… Intérieurement bien sur.

_**Who's gonna fight for what's right...!**_

_[Qui va se battre pour ce qui est juste...!]__  
__**Who's gonna help us survive..!**_

_[Qui va nous aider à survivre...!]__  
__**We're in the fight for our lives...!**_

_[Nous sommes dans le combat pour nos vies...!]__  
__**(And we're not ready to die!)**_

_[(Et nous ne sommes pas prêts pour mourir!)]__  
__**Who's gonna fight for the weak...!**_

_[Qui va se battre pour le faible...!]__  
__**Who's gonna make 'em believe...!**_

_[Qui va les imaginer...!]__  
__**I've got a Hero...**_

_[J'ai un Héros...]__  
__**(I've got a Hero!)**_

_[(J'ai un Héros!)]__  
__**Livin' in me...!**_

_[Vivant en moi...!]__  
__**I'm gonna fight for what's right...!**_

_[Je dois me battre pour ce qui est juste...!]__  
__**Today I'm speaking my mind...!**_

_[Aujourd'hui mon esprit parle...!]__  
__**And if it kills me tonight...**_

_[Et s'il me tue ce soir...]__  
__**(I will be ready to die!)**_

_[(Je serai prêt à mourir!)]__  
__**A Hero's not afraid to give his life...**_

_[Un Héros n'a pas peur de donner sa vie...]__  
__**A Hero's gonna save me just in time...!**_

_[Un Héros va me sauver juste à temps...!]_

Non, je n'ai plus peur de mourir car je sais que la magie ne me laisserait pas. Pas après avoir était sauvé. Elle n'aurait pas laissée un de ses enfants mourir pour elle. Non, elle a juste besoin d'un eux pour se faire entendre, pour se faire comprendre. Et je suis l'enfant qu'elle a choisie, je suis l'Elu. Et je le serais tant que l'amoureux des serpents en tout genre ne sera pas mort.

_**I need a Hero...!**_

_[J'ai besoin d'un Héros...!]__  
__**(To save me now!)**_

_[(Pour me sauver maintenant!)]__  
__**I need a Hero...!**_

_[J'ai besoin d'un Héros...!]_  
_**(Save me now!)**_

_[(Sauve-moi maintenant!)]__  
__**I need a Hero...!**_

_[J'ai besoin d'un Héros...!]__  
__**(To save my life!)**_

_[(Pour sauver ma vie!)]__  
__**A Hero'll save me...**_

_[Un Héros me sauvera...!]__  
__**(Just in time!)**_

_[(Juste à temps!)]__  
_

Il tombe. Il est mourrant à présent, et me surprant en me lançant un regard où l'admiration partage sa haine. Je lève ma baguette vers lui. Et dit ces deux mots. Deux mots qui clôtureras cette guerre. « Avada Kedavra ».

_**I need a Hero...!**_

_[J'ai besoin d'un Héros..!]__  
__**(Who's gonna fight for what's right, who's gonna help us survive!)**_

_[(Qui va se battre pour ce qui est juste, qui va nous aider à survivre!)]_

_**I need a Hero...!**_

_[J'ai besoin d'un Héros...!]__  
__**(Who's gonna fight for the weak, who's gonna make 'em believe!)**_

_[(Qui va se battre pour le faible, qui va les imaginer!)]_

_**I need a Hero...!**_

_[J'ai besoin d'un Héros...!]_

_**I need a Hero...!**_

_[J'ai besoin d'un Héros...!]_

Je commence à sombrer, le lien avec ce serpent mort essayant de prendre mon énergie pour rester en vie. Tout c'est arrêté autour de moi, et tous me regardent tomber, ma cicatrice en sang. Mais je sais au fond de moi que je ne vais pas mourir, car mon héros va me sauver, car mon héro est …

_**A Hero's gonna save me just in time...!**_  
[_Un Héros va me sauver juste à temps...!]_

La magie. 

**F**in

Voila, maintenant **REVIEWS**! ^^


End file.
